dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skyhold
On Deletion Where exactly did the original news of the Skyhold name come from? It seems likely, one of the preorder bonuses for the deluxe edition is "Skyhold Throne", but I don't think there's much in the way of outright confirmation. Ravenfirelight (talk) 21:13, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :I believe there are a number of sources that have alluded to the Skyhold (the article in Gamestar, for example), but nothing has gone beyond naming and identifying as Inquisition HQ as of yet. So I would agree that the article should be deleted, I would say that there's nowhere near enough information to warrant an article right now. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 21:17, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :I think the so-called Skyhold will be to DA:I what the camp was for DA:O. However, so far I've yet to come across a reliable source of information about Skyhold, which is why I did not create an article about it yet myself. I say, it could stay if someone provides a source (like Game Star, though I do not completely recall if it was mentioned there), otherwise it should be deleted until concrete information surfaces. Henio0 (talk) 08:06, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::In fact, there it is. With that, I vote for deleting, but the article is in a bad shape. Henio0 (talk) 08:13, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Farris the Representative... A merchant near the Stable. This elf has much to sell in the way of power points. While I have yet to find a reason to waste my money, I must dissuade the temptation to purchase power from this man. Regular grinding at the MANY side mission will provide more than enough power points to do what needs to get done. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 01:54, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, just found a merchant in the Hissing Wastes who had some seriously cool stuff (in the Canyon, between the Venatori and Inquisition Canyon Camps. Had I not wasted so much coin on Farris, I would have cleaned this merchant out. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:36, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I believe it worse than just spending coin on things you can get naturally. Though they have different names, there are basically four levels of influence you can gain from Farris the Representative. Now note the following table (prices are without any perks): Level Influence Gained Cost Cost/Influence high 3000 6886 2.30 medium 1500 1690 1.13 low 300 490 1.63 lowest 150 167 1.11 :where low numbers on the right are good because that means you are getting the most influence for your coin. The high level is a complete ripoff. If you bought the 3000 influence with 20 of the lowest level items, it would only cost 20 * 167 = 3340 or less than half of what the high level item costs. Sorry, Ferris, not buying today - or any day. DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:20, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Location of trainers I'm playing as a rogue, and the trainers appeared in the Lower Courtyard for me, not the battlements. I can't remember where they were when I did a mage playthrough, but I'm thinking they show up in different areas depending on what class you're playing. -- 18:53, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah the battlements is where the warrior trainers are, the mage trainers are near the front gate -- (talk) 02:55, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Location So is Skyhold just part of some weired in-between, not really Orlais but not really Ferelden? Because the great hall is crowded with Orlesians, so I always assumed it was part of Orlais. -- 01:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) According to the developers it's in orlais, I would guess that it's right on the border-- (talk) 02:56, February 1, 2015 (UTC) O don't think the political map of Thedas is as detailed as real-world maps. I think various lands can be disputed as belonging to either one or the other, or the borders are natural: like seas and oceans, mountains, deserts, no-man's lands. As is the case with the Frostback, I think the entire Frostbacks are considered one big borderline. On the other hand, Orlesian nobles do claim they own Haven, which I always assumed was Fereldan. Also, I'm pretty sure the current name of Skyhold comes from Alamarri who held it last, as they tend to name their settlements NAME+HOLD, like Redhold and Kinloch Hold, which if true would mean it once belonged to the tribe that became Ferelden. But as for modern day Orlais and Ferelden, I just don't know. henioo (da talk page) 09:10, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Haven is historically within Ferelden's territory. Marquis DuRellion only has a (very thin) claim to it because he married into the Fereldan family that held the deed. (talk) 09:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) A bug? There are two new quest exclamation icons near the injured camp in the hold. But when I reach the area, there are no characters on the spot, nor any kind of interaction. It appeared after I completed the specialization quest. Is it a bug? Has it happened to anyone else? Here's a screenshot of it - http://postimg.org/image/d50x30fll/ 07:54, February 12, 2015 (UTC) It does happen at Skyhold. For me there was a marker in Cullen's room, but he was still in the courtyard. henioo (da talk page) 08:54, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :I think one of these markers is a "look for cole". You first need to play "look for the activator", though, cause it's not attached to anything visible, just sitting in empty air. -- SarthesArai Talk 16:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::It's a bug, it's happened on my Rogue and Mage character, if you accept/start all of the quests, then when you pick your final specialization they aren't suppose to show up. It happened that way with my rogue, I messed up and accepted the tempest/assassin quests, and only one ! was left, Mage I only accepted the KE and two ! were left. Gladion20 (talk) 04:30, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I think that might be the problem. I only accepted the KE quest, and didn't even initiate a conversation about the other two. 09:07, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Another Bug? I have noticed the News from Thedas note tacked to the stairs by the fast travel landing point never gets marked as read and apparently can be clicked on arbitrarily many times. Anyone else seeing this? DaBarkspawn (talk) 02:02, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's suppose to be that way since it changes with each main story mission. If not, then yes I noticed it as well Gladion20 (talk) 03:03, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, interesting! I think I missed that, thanks! DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:41, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Last Panel in Fresco Are we sure that's a wolf standing over a dragon, rather than the other dragon? EmberLeo (talk) 11:25, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. The snout is too blunt, and the ribs look more like armor plates. The back looks like it will swoop up into a wing; and swooping is bad... Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 04:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Ancient Elven Armor... Just completed "What Pride Had Wrought," and now at skyhold, in the main courtyard at the bottom of the stairs, there's these two elves talking to each other. I assume it's because my inquisitor is an elf this time round. The female is wearing dalish gear, like the crafter in the Exalted Plains. The male however, now wears elven gear that matches the elves we fought in the Arbor Wilds. Nothing they say to each other has led me to believe I now have an ancient elf; I can only assume he looted it from the battle, but wait... my troops don't make it back in time for "Doom Upon The World." What sorcery is this??? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 04:59, July 12, 2016 (UTC)